Merged Twins
by yamiyugi23
Summary: While checking to see what his animagus form is in hopes it will help during the war Harry finds out several shocking and surprising facts. And it is more than the little fact that his animagus form turns out to be adorable. Written for two challenges, Character Bashing, various warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge.**

**Warnings: AU, Character Bashing, Sort of Character Death. Various warnings, not sure yet though. Will add here as I go along.**

**Prompt: Write about Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

His heart hammered in his chest as Harry stared at the potion vial in his hand. Excitement filled him as the sixteen year old gazed up at his transfiguration professor with unsure eyes as he uncorked the glass vial. Emerald eyes gazed into aged blue eyes asking the silent question that played across Harry's mind.

"Yes Mr. Potter, that is the real thing, even though normal students do not learn about becoming an animagus until the last term of seventh year after their NEWT's I have decided to make an exception for you," Professor McGonagall said as she gave Harry a pointed look. "With the way the Wizarding World is at this moment and how...how certain people have been keeping secrets from you I decided to step in."

Harry nodded his head, his throat going suddenly dry as he did his best to stay calm. This was the very last thing that he had expected from his Professor when she had asked him to come to her classroom after the evening meal, without Hermione or Ron.

A frown appeared on his face as Harry he stared at Professor McGonagall. "You know something...something important that I do not."

"That is correct Mr. Potter and I hope that this evening I can change that," Professor McGonagall said stiffly as her eyes flashed away from Harry to the locked and heavily warded classroom door before returning to Harry. "There are a lot of things going on, if you knew the truth about what was really going on within this school your head would spin!"

"And so this is a big hint from you for me to learn just what is being hidden from me while also making sure the likes of the Headmaster does not find out," Harry stated dryly as he easily caught Professor McGonagall's surprise. "I am not as dump or oblivious as everyone makes me out to be. I notice a lot more than I normally do; sometimes it is like there is a little voice in the back of my head telling me things."

"That is good news, there is still hope for him then," Professor McGonagall whispered softly confusing Harry. "Drink up Mr. Potter, while we do have several hours together we do not have all night before the Headmaster decides to check in on your progress."

Nodding his head Harry lifted the potion up to his lips. His mind swam with different thoughts and ideas though all of them were connected to a single thought. What would his animagus form be? Thoughts of his father and Godfather flashed though his mind only for all thoughts to be wiped clean as the potion rested on his lips.

'Well here goes nothing, I hope Professor McGonagall has something ready to get rid of the normally horrid taste that all potions have' Harry thought as he took a deep breath and swallowed the potion in one go.

Professor McGonagall watched with baited breath as her young lion swallowed the potion. She knew what the boy would transform into, it was so obvious to her from the boy's mannerisms and how her own animagus form called out to her ordering her to look after the small orphaned kitten. Hope and dread welled up inside of her as she watched the vial fall from Harry's hand to the floor with a small clatter as the potion began its work.

'Please let this work, please let mine and Poppy's plan work' Professor McGonagall silently thought as she watched Harry's body begin to show signs of transformation. 'This is the only way we can tell him without Dumbledore's spell interfering. Hopefully the spell will at least let me tell him some information if what I think will happen does.'

With trained eyes Professor McGonagall watched as her student's body began to twist and reshape and shrink. The once smoothed skin changed into fur, human ears disappeared only to be replaced by feline ears and a long feline tail appeared. Relief radiated from her body as Professor McGonagall watched the transformation finish. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the small creature on the floor in front of her.

Where Harry had once been was now a very small and nervous looking kitten. Out of proportion body parts easily told Professor McGonagall that her young student's animagus form was very young and had not hit its growth spurt. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as Professor McGonagall watched the cute button nose twitch slightly as if trying to prevent a sneeze.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, your animagus form is a house cat like mine. It seems that stubborn personality of yours along with your love of fresh milk has shown face," Professor McGonagall stated as she pulled out her wand and with a quick wave of it a mirror appeared on the floor for Harry to look at his new form in. "If you would like to take a look in the mirror you will notice something very special about your animagus form."

As she watched Harry slowly standing up as he tried to get used to standing on four legs Professor McGonagall let out a soft sigh. She could feel the sharp angry tug on her magic, reminding her of the horrid spell that Dumbledore had placed on her.

'It looks like I am pushing my luck, I need to be more careful about how I tell Mr. Potter this' Professor McGonagall thought as she watched Harry shakily make his way over to the mirror, falling over and stumbling cutely several times. 'Well at least telling Mr. Potter the species of cat that is his animagus form and suggesting that he should research it by himself will not be a problem.'

Totally unaware of the dilemma going through his transfiguration professor's mind Harry finally made it to the mirror. Even though it had only been a short trip his whole body felt as if it was about to collapse from exhaustion. Not wanting to let all of his hard work go to waste though Harry looked into the mirror only to freeze at the strange creature in front of him.

'W-What happened? Did something go wrong with the transformation?' Harry thought frantically as he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes growing wide. 'I look like two cats stuck together! It's as if someone took a pure black cat and cut it in half from head to toe before doing the same to a brown cat and glued the two halves together to make me!'

"You Mr. Potter are a rare type of cat," Professor McGonagall said, cutting Harry's inner rant off. "Your breed is called a Chimera cat, it is where two non-identical twins merge together in the mother's womb, and this means they can be male, female or hermaphroditic."

Harry stared with wide eyes at Professor McGonagall as he soaked up all of the knowledge she had to give him. His mind buzzed busily as everything she said sunk in. Unknown to him though his Professor was doing her best to fight off the spell Dumbledore had placed on her.

"The two books I brought with me at the start of this private lesson will hold all of the information that you need," Professor McGonagall stated as she tricked the spell into thinking, she was simply giving the student homework. "As homework I would like for you to take the books and read them both in private. The whole book for the purple covered one and the section on your Chimera cat animagus form for the blue covered one. I expect you to do this in private without anyone, even Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, as this is something a private affair between us and I do not need them demanding that I teach them to become animagus' too."

As Harry nodded his head a relived sigh fell from Professor McGonagall's lips. Reaching into her robe pocket she pulled out her wand and cancelled the spells she had protecting the room and banishing the mirror. Hearing a questioning meow Professor McGonagall gave her student an oddly soft look as she put her wand away.

"Do not worry, the potion should ware off within the next two to three minutes, afterwards you are free to leave the classroom with the books. Though I ask that you stay for a few minutes as going from four legs and a tail back to two legs; it can be a bit disorientating for the first few times."

Harry bobbed his little kitty head up and down in agreement making Professor McGonagall smile. Opening her mouth to speak Professor McGonagall found herself cut off as a sudden short beep came from behind them.

'I wonder what that sound was from' Harry thought only to gulp nervously when he spotted the stormy expression on Professor McGonagall's face. 'Whatever it was it seems that it has gained the Professor's anger.'

"Please excuse me Mr. Potter, it seems that the Headmaster is requesting a floo call with myself, most likely about how your first animagus transformation has gone," Professor McGonagall said stiffly before turning and heading towards the door that led to her office. "I will see you in class tomorrow Mr. Potter, and please remember the books."

Harry let out a meow that he hoped sounded like a 'okay' and a 'good bye' before Professor McGonagall quickly disappeared into her office slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later another beep echoed throughout the classroom making Harry assume that Professor McGonagall had answered the floo call.

'I wonder why Professor McGonagall is so angry about getting a floo call from the Headmaster for' Harry thought as he tilted his head to the side. 'I wonder when I will become a human again, I really want to learn about these Chimera cat...I wonder how this will affect my animagus form.'

As if answering Harry's question Harry's whole body was suddenly covered in pins and needles. Just like moments ago Harry transformed though this time going the opposite way and going from kitten to human. A few seconds later Harry found himself standing on shaky legs feeling as if he was missing several key parts of his body.

**To Be Continued...**

**I have no idea where this plunny came from, it is going to be a very weird one but I hope you all enjoy it. Depending on how things go with this story I might make a sequel to this story though it will be a crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge and the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Warnings: AU, Character Bashing, Sort of Character Death. Various warnings, not sure yet though. Will add here as I go along.**

**Prompt: Write about someone being punished harshly.**

**Chapter 2**

"Merlin, that was a hair raising experience, literally," Harry muttered to himself as the world around him fixed itself. "Now I know how Professor McGonagall must feel after turning into a cat and back again."

Running a hand though his now, messier than ever, hair Harry turned his head to look at the two books that sat innocently on the nearby desk. Professor McGonagall's earlier words swam in his head as he slowly made his way towards the books.

'I wonder why the professor wants me to read these books alone' Harry thought as he stopped in front of the desk and stared down at the two innocent paper bindings. 'I have a feeling that whatever is in these two books the Headmaster does not want me knowing, if how McGonagall acting is anything to go by.'

Picking up the two books Harry cast on last glance at Professor McGonagall's closed office door before turning and walking out of the classroom. With every step he took Harry found himself almost expecting another two legs to follow along with a tail.

'If McGonagall does not want me to read these books around Ron or Hermione I better see if I can sneak them into my trunk before either one of them see them' Harry thought as he took the last few steps towards the classroom door. 'I have a free class tomorrow for two hours while Ron and Hermione don't so I will start reading them both then.'

Pausing just in front of the door Harry carefully turned the front of the books around to hide the titles from curious eyes. Once he was sure that no one would be able to read the book titles Harry reached out to open the classroom door only to freeze as the sound of familiar voices reached his ears.

"We have to find Potter or else Dumbledore will be angry," the sound of Hermione's voice came through the cracks in the old wooden door. "I do not know about you but I do not want to be punished again! Not when the Headmaster punished us so harshly last time."

"Harshly? 'Mione he banned you from the library for just three days!" Ron's whining and complaining voice soon joined Hermione's. "I had it the worse! He got Snape and every other teacher to pair me with _Malfoy _of all people!"

"At least it was not Potter," Hermione snapped out angrily causing fear to wash over Harry as if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice over him. "Be thankful you had a break from him, with all his whining about how hard things are for him, He is so close minded, stubborn and selfish!"

"Think we can make his death look like an accident?" Ron asked darkly with a twisted tone of excitement in it. "We could say that Potter got depressed and did something stupid or-"

"Ron! We cannot do that! How dare you talk like that." Hermione screeched loudly.

'Maybe Hermione will talk some sense into Ron...maybe this is just a big misunderstanding' Harry thought as hope bubbled inside of him, his tears slowing down. 'Maybe this is all a dream...a horrible dream...'

"We have to wait until Potter has defeated the Dark Lord and we have gotten him to leave all of his money and belongings to us, or we at least need to make it look like he died during the final battle," Hermione finished, unknowingly burning bridges with Harry. "The Headmaster said that Potter should be finished with remedial classes by now, so where is he? We cannot chance him wandering off by himself and making friends with others."

"Yeah, your right. We have already had to threaten several people from becoming Potter's friend," Ron said making Harry silently flinch. "Come on, let's check the Great Hall for Potter. He is properly there waiting for us, the selfish prat. Wish there was something I could do to speed things up."

Harry bit his lower lip as he listened to the complaints coming from his now two ex-best friends. His whole body shook as his emotions over powered him, the excitement from finding his animagus form.

'I knew that Dumbledore and Fudge was not all that they were cracked up to be and that even some of the students must be reporting to their parents about what happens in Hogwarts but I would of never of thought that...R-...that H-...that Weasley and Granger would really be like that' Harry thought as his grip tightened on the books. 'I guess that this is one of the things that Professor McGonagall must of been trying to hint at.'

Not wanting to chance the newly reviled backstabbers to see him weak Harry used his robe's sleeve to quickly wipe away his tears and to smooth his robes out. Mentally he pulled himself together and did his best to make his mind blank, the only thing he had learnt from those horrid lessons last year with Professor Snape.

"You can do this, they are properly going down the stairs right now," Harry said to himself as he nervously reached out and placed his hand on the door handle. "This is not a new development anyway, you are just more aware of it...just pretend that you know nothing about their little backstabbing ways."

Doing his best to pretend that everything was normal Harry opened the classroom door only to let out a sigh of relief when it reviled to him an empty hallway. Stepping out of the classroom Harry looked both ways down the hallway before turning right and taking a path he rarely used.

'It would be for the best if I stayed away from the normal paths I use to get around the castle as Granger and Weasley are most likely using them to find me' Harry thought as he quickly used his knowledge of the castle from staring at the Marauder's map for hours a night. 'I need to make sure that they do not find me until I have had a chance to read though the books Professor McGonagall gave me...I am missing something important and I have a feeling that Professor McGonagall has handed me a way to get the answers I am looking for.'

Lost in his thoughts Harry quickly made his way through the old, unused areas of the school. With each step he took farther away from the main areas of the school where the backstabbers were the more he felt as if he was entering a different world.

Dust covered spider webs littered the area like grass in a meadow while shadows threw themselves over the area giving off a spooky vibe. Every few steps Harry found himself faced with another broken object, a broken floorboard, a broken tapestry, a half destroyed wall.

Still with every step Harry took he found himself growing calmer and surer of himself as he thought over what to do next. His mind ran over several privacy spells only to think of one he did not know.

'Where did that spell come from? I remember seeing it in a book but only briefly' Harry thought with a frown. 'It feels like someone has almost thrown the spell in my face and has...told me how to use it.'

Shaking his head at his thoughts Harry continued down his path towards the Gryffindor Dorms; Unaware of the second presence protecting and helping him.

*****Meanwhile with Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione*****

Screams of pure pain filled the Headmaster's office, tears of shock and fear fell down Hermione's face as she backed away slowly into a corner, terrified of the sight in front of her.

"You stupid brat, how dare you talk to me like that," Dumbledore snarled angrily, finally ending the Crucio spell. "If you do not learn to do as I say and keep that mouth of yours shut boy your family will find themselves short one family member."

Biting back an angry remark Ron let out a groan of pain as his knees buckled under him. Pain and anger welled up inside of him only for his emotions to grow when he spotted the fearful Hermione in the nearby corner and the angry look on the Headmaster's face.

'You will pay Potter for what you have done' Ron thought with a silent snarl of anger. 'I promise you that if it is the last thing I do I will make you pay for what you have done to me and Hermione, Potter.'

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge and the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Warnings: AU, Character Bashing, Sort of Character Death, Violence. Various warnings, not sure yet though. Will add here as I go along.**

**Prompt: Write about someone receiving a letter.**

**Chapter 3**

In no time at all Harry found himself coming to the end of his path and back out into the more popular areas of the castle. As he slowly came to the exit Harry slowed down only to come to a complete stop just a few footsteps before entering the other hallway.

'I wonder if Granger and Weasley have come back to the dorm to search for me' Harry thought only to remember the distance between the Great Hall and the Gryffindor Dorms. 'Of course they would not be here yet, they do not know of the short cuts like I do so they are going to be another ten or so minutes...that should give me enough time to sneak in and set up some privacy and security spells around my bed.'

With one more quick look to see if his two ex-friends were suddenly appearing Harry quickly stepped out of the unused hallway and turned his body so it would look as if he had taken the normal route to the Dorms. At this stage he was unwilling to let anyone know of a single secret that could give him an advantage, no matter how small, that could help him somehow.

Doing his best to pretend that nothing was wrong or had changed Harry quickly made his way the along the short distance to the Dorms. Spotting the Fat Lady sitting in her painting reading a book, most likely a romance novel from her friend and fellow painting, Lady Rose, in the library Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely, knowing it was the best and quickest way to gain entrance into the Tower. "I would like to enter-"

"Finally found out the truth did you?" the Fat Lady said calmly as she placed a cloth looking bookmark in her book before looking at Harry. "About time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion, his whole body tensing.

"Dear, us paintings get to move about the school unnoticed," the Fat Lady said as she gave Harry a pointed look. "It is only the first years during their first few months at most that take any proper notice of us so we get to see and hear things that others cannot."

"So you know about what Professor McGonagall was trying to hint at when she gave me these books?" Harry asked causing the Fat Lady to nod her head with a knowing look. "And you know the truth about...Weasley and Granger."

"I do though by the looks of things you are well on the road to finding them out for yourself," the Fat Lady said before her eyes flickered up to Harry's hair. "If I was you I would make sure to cast a glamour on your hair as it looks like the truth is finally coming out."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked only for the Fat Lady to ignore him.

"Now then, you will find your owl waiting for you in your dorm just in case you want to send a letter to anyone," the Fat Lady said, smirking slightly at the shocked look on the young wizards face. "Neither the castle, us paintings, the House Elves or the ghosts and the other magical creatures are on Dumbledore's side. It is time that Dumbledore got a taste of his own medicine."

"Okay...thank you, if I need any help I will be sure to call for a House Elf or search out a painting," Harry said, not wanting to throw away a possible valuable ally while also totally confused. "Now...Lions rule."

"Correct," the Fat Lady said as she glared slightly at the password. "If I was you I send a letter to young Tom, one of the castle's and magic's favourites, before disappearing after you find out the truth."

"Alright..." Harry answered as he waited for the painting to finish opening. 'I wonder...by Tom did she mean Tom Riddle...Voldemort...it can't be though as Tom is a really common name...'

With one last look at the Fat Lady in thanks Harry quickly walked though the entrance and into the lion's tower. As the painting closed behind him Harry was unaware of Hogwarts herself helping him out as a powerful spell was cast over the entrance to the tower which would alert Harry to two certain people's arrival.

"Well at least it looks like everyone is out enjoying themselves, one less thing to worry about," Harry muttered to himself as he turned and headed towards one of the many big comfortable armchairs around the fireplace. "Might as well...no one is here and I could always cast the spells around my bed later."

Making up his mind Harry headed towards his favourite armchair only to freeze half way as a voice echoed though Harry's mind.

_No, if you do that then there will be no telling what sort of problems it will lead to later. Go up to the dorms, cast the spells now and read while lying in bed. It will be safer for you. _

'What the...' Harry thought in confusion as he looked around the empty common room only to find it still void of life. 'Strange...I guess that everything must finally be getting to me. Maybe I should go upstairs...it would be the smart and sensible thing to do after all...'

Turning his back on the armchair Harry quickly made his way up to his dorm. His mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to place the strange yet familiar voice he had heard. It was like nothing he had ever heard before yet it was like an old familiar voice wrapping a comforting arm around him.

In no time at all Harry climbed the stairs and came to the top. Without thinking Harry walked the familiar path and pulled out his trusty wand. A few seconds later with several spells, that Harry was sure that somehow he did knew even though he did not know them, his bed was protected and offered Harry the privacy he wanted.

"Now to start reading," Harry muttered to himself as he placed his wand away in its holder, which he had gotten last Christmas from Moody after the man had enough of watching him stuff his wand into his back trouser pocket, and sat down on the bed. 'Wonder how far I will get before Granger and Weasley come barging in.'

Letting out a soft sigh Harry moved himself into a more comfortable sitting position only to spot Hedwig sitting on the nearby windowsill watching him with intelligent amber eyes. Remembering what the Fat Lady had told him Harry offered his owl and only friend a small weak smile before opening the first book, which was the animagus type book.

"Chimera cat's...Chimera..." Harry muttered softly to himself as he quickly scanned down the index page only to find what he was looking for under the 'c's. "Ah, here we go...let's see now..."

Reading the page number Harry turned to the page only to frown when he found only a single small paragraph on his animagus form. Reading it carefully Harry let out a frustrated groan when as he found himself re-reading the same words that Professor McGonagall had told him earlier. Slamming the book shut in frustration Harry shoved it under his pillow to hide it from prying eyes before he turned his attention to the other book.

"Trobar el seu seu fusionart," Harry said in confusion as he read the strange sounding title out loud. "What sort of book did Professor McGonagall give me?"

Interest captured Harry opened the book only to freeze when his emerald eyes landed on an innocent looking letter resting in the book. Carefully picking up the letter while holding it carefully as if it might try to eat him, Harry carefully turned it around only to spot the familiar loopy yet elegant writing of Madam Promfrey. The letter clearly addressed to him though Harry had no idea just why the school nurse would be sending him a letter in such a way.

Forgetting the book for a moment Harry carefully opened the letter only to find a thin piece of paper inside. Taking it out Harry slowly unfolded it and began to read it.

_Potter,_

_Please follow and complete the steps shown and described on pages 124 fully. It is important that you do so without missing a single step out. After you have done so what you decide to do is up to you but know that Professor McGonagall and I are on your side and the only reason we have not told you about this until now was thanks to a Dark spell that the Headmaster cast on us. _

_If you need healing or anyone to talk to after you have completed the steps please feel free to come to me. I am more than willing to help._

_Madam Promfrey. _

'I wonder what Madam Promfrey means, whatever is going on it sounds like Dumbledore is the person behind everything pulling the strings' Harry thought as a carefully hid the letter under his pillow on top of the other book Professor McGonagall gave him. 'I wonder what is on page 124...'

With his interest captured Harry turned his attention back to the book and began to flip though heading towards the page. As he did so Harry quickly scanned the odd page only for his confusion and interest to grow with each page.

'What the...what sort of thing does Madam Promfrey and Professor McGonagall want me to do?' Harry thought in surprise and shock as he read the title of 124 page, how to contact your twin for the first time.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge and the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Warnings: AU, Character Bashing, Sort of Character Death, Violence. Various warnings, not sure yet though. Will add here as I go along.**

**Prompt: Write about someone remembering something from their childhood or Hagrid.**

**Chapter 4**

Unsure what to do next Harry ran a stressed hand though his hair and stared down at the page in front of him. His mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to grasp hold of some sort of understanding. Scanning though the steps quickly Harry let out a heavy sigh, he could not believe what he was going to do, but if he wanted any answers than it looked as if this was the only way he was going to get any.

'Step one, sit in a comfortable position as you could be sitting for a long time and relax. Step two, clear your mind and allow yourself to enter your mind," Harry thought as he went through every single step. 'Step three, make your way through your mind and follow your childhood memories path until you come to a section where it splits off into two parts. Step four, follow the separate path that is a different colour to the one you have been following, at the end of it you should met with your twin. If you do not than continue to follow the path out of the childhood memories all the way until you either met your twin or come to a dead-end. If you do not find your twin than they have either died during the merging process or has at sometime become merged with you and you are now truly your own twin sibling.'

Harry's frown grew as he reread the text several times, not believing what he was reading. By the eighth time of rereading it Harry found himself memorizing the text and read to have a go at it.

'I cannot believe what I am about to do, this must be one of the most stupidest things that I have ever done' Harry thought as he closed the book and once again hid it for safety. 'I wonder just how many people have gone though this if they have had to write a book on it...'

Taking a deep calming breath Harry allowed himself to finally relax as he followed the steps Professor Snape had taught him to clear his mind and enter it. As he entered his mind darkness surrounded Harry only for the darkness to be replaced by a large open meadow filled with tiny flowers hidden amongst the lush green grass.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered to himself softly with a small smile, loving the rare chance to be in such a wide open area even if it was inside his own mind. "I'd like to see what Snape would make of my way of hiding memories."

Remembering the instructions in the book Harry for the first time looked down into the tall grass and searched for a path. Emerald eyes carefully searched only to find it hard thanks to the protective grass that hid not only the path but his memory holding flowers though he found it after several minutes. A well hidden stone like cobble path rest just a few steps in front of him, none of the stone circler stables were harming the memory flowers.

'This must be the path that the book was talking about' Harry thought to himself as he stepped onto the stone path. 'So this path will supposedly lead me to my twin...though I do not have a brother or sister...'

With thoughts about the book and the information he had just learnt Harry walked along the path while keeping an eye out for anything strange. As he walked along the path and past some older looking flowers that rested just before an open wooden gate flashed memories from his childhood. One, of his mother singing him a lullaby, appeared briefly making a soft smile appear on Harry's face as he paused to watch the memory for a moment. Remembering the warning he had received from both Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore about past memories Harry started to walk again only to freeze when he found himself standing in the middle of the open gate.

'One more step...just one more step...I have never walked this far into my mind before. I wonder if it is safe?' Harry thought to himself only to freeze when he a flash of brown caught his attention only to disappear. 'What...what was that?'

Without thinking and curiosity peeped Harry quickly rushed forwards, leaving the safety of his protected meadow in favour of chasing down the brown thing. Thoughts rushed though his mind as Harry chased down the flash of brown, every now and then it showed itself again though in an almost teasing yet hopeful manner.

'What is going on? What does the brown colour belong to?' Harry thought to himself with a frown on his face as he tracked the brown down while unknowingly staying on the stone path, just like the book had said to. 'I wonder if this has anything to do with Dumbledore...he does always try to look students in the eyes...maybe Dumbledore planted something in my mind?'

To lost in his thoughts and the chase of the mysterious brown colour Harry never noticed the path split into two and each path taking two very different directions. One path led to the right hand side and the stepping stones transformed into a leaf shape while taking on a dark green colour while the other path led to the left and had the same leaf design to them but took a more lighter, brighter shade of green.

'I cannot lose it, I will not lose it' Harry thought as he stared straight ahead at the flashes of brown colour while ignoring the path his feet carried him and the stepping stones. He also ignored how the walls around him seemed to be pure black but every now and then bursts of colours crossover them like some strange wild animal. 'Something is calling out to me...I have to answer it.'

With his feet pounding against the path Harry quickly found himself coming around a sharp corner. Using his Quidditch skills to turn Harry skidded to a stop as he found himself now standing in front of a door. The door, much to Harry's confusion looked identical to his bedroom door back at the Dursley's, the only difference was the absence of locks and the cat flap.

"What is going on? Is this meant to be part of the steps that the book mentioned? Did I miss a step or something?" Harry muttered to himself as he slowly took a step forwards with his hand outstretched to push open the strange door. "Whatever I have been following must of gone though this door...it is the only possible direction it could of gone without passing me on the way here."

With his mind made up Harry opened the door and slowly walked into the room. His mind buzzed with different thoughts as he looked around the room. Compared to his room back at Number 4 this room was the complete opposite. Much to Harry's confusion the room looked like a crossover between a bedroom and living room done in what seemed to be a mixture of Gryffindor colours and Slytherin colours.

"You are here? You made finally made it to my room?" a voice asked in a surprised tone making Harry freeze and slowly turn his gaze towards his left. As he did so a strange feeling entered his body, much to Harry's confusion the voice sounded so familiar and comforting yet at the same time so strange and unfamiliar. "I would of thought that the old goat would of never allowed you to even enter your mindscape let alone meet me! I thought I would of had to wait until after Hogwarts to make my move."

As Harry's gaze finally landed on the source of the voice he froze. His heart suddenly felt as if he it had jumped into his throat, his legs began to shake while confusion and shock washed though his body. As emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes Harry could not help the gasp of surprise.

"You! You..." Harry stuttered out in shock as he stared at the new person in shock. "You look just like..."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge and the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Warnings: AU, Character Bashing, Sort of Character Death, Violence. Various warnings, not sure yet though. Will add here as I go along.**

**Prompt: Write about someone being amazed by something new.**

**Chapter 5**

"You?" The identical brown haired version of Harry asked with an understanding smile. Harry's only response was a wide eyed and mouth nod of his head at the new strange sight in front of him. "I am surprised that you have not figured it out by now. After all you normally are really good at thinking on your feet."

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked nervously as he stared at the person in front of you. "W-Who are you? And what are you doing in my mind?"

Harry's double gave him a sad yet understanding smile. "I guess that I must be the brains of this operation then. Think, remember what the book you were given talked about and what your animagus form is. Remember what the two things linking them is. Do you want to know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I also want to know what you are doing in my mind," Harry answered quickly while the teasing hints his double had just given him floated though his mind.

"Very well, I understand," Harry's double said giving Harry himself a look that gave Harry no second thoughts that he did, it was as if this strange yet familiar person could read him just from his body language. "My name is Havyn Potter, your older twin brother...or at least I was meant to be your older twin brother if it was not thanks to that old coot who seems to think that he is some sort of God who should be allowed to control the universe, along with just who can be born and not, the bastard."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked in shock with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? I know that the Headmaster is not the greatest of people and he can be manipulative but..."

Havyn let out a soft sigh as his younger brother trailed off as understanding hit him. After sending his whole life inside of his twin brother Havyn knew just what was going though Harry's mind. Every twitch, every blink, every almost movement, they all shouted out clear messages to Havyn who felt his need to protect his younger twin brother come to the front. His anger towards Dumbledore bubbled inside of him though it was calmed down slightly thanks to the helping hands of Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey.

'Now that I can do something to help my twin other than the small mental push in the right direction I will not let anyone hurt him' Havyn thought as a dark look quickly flashed across his face only for it to disappear as soon as his brother turned to face him again. 'Do not worry Harry, your older twin is going to look after you and find a way for us to be two separate people again.'

"W-How can you be my older twin brother yet also be inside of my mind?" Harry asked as he tried to claw his way out of the dark. "Why did you say it was Dumbledore's fault earlier?"

Havyn let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand though his hair in a stressed manner. His actions caused a wave of familiarity to hit Harry as he watched what was his own familiar action play out on his twin brother.

"It all started before either of us were born, when our parents first told everyone that they were expecting us it seems that a certain old goat did not take that well. I have a feeling that he did not like the fact that our mum was having twins, not one child that would fit into his perfect little world," Havyn explained kindly, he knew his twin well enough after being stuck in his mind for so long he knew how to word things. "Lost in his anger that things were not going his way for the greater good he did some research and found a dark forbidden spell. I bet you can guess what that spell did."

Harry slowly nodded his head as the scene played out in his mind, scarily enough he could picture Dumbledore doing just as Havyn described. "One that would make two twins into one child..."

"Correct, but thankfully for us his plan did not quiet work as he planned," Havyn said slowly as he looked into his brothers eyes. "The old coot's chance came one night when he and aunt Poppy stayed over at the cottage with our mum while our dad and his friends went out to finalize things so they could go into hiding. Dumbles casted the spell on our mum while she slept but it seems that Lady Magic herself protested giving aunt Poppy time to act."

"Lady Magic protested?" Harry asked with a frown. "I remember learning about her in class in first year. Apparently she is something like a Goddess who gives people their magic...if she is so powerful why did she not just stop Dumbledore? And Voldemort?"

"Because while she is powerful she cannot over power the fates and destiny," Havyn answered calmly. "There is a path laid out for us to travel, one that we have to or else the Wizarding World will fall. So Lady Magic did her best to save both of us, and with a bit of help from aunt Poppy and the fact that the old fart didn't cast the spell correctly we ended up as we are right now. Two minds in one body."

"Two minds in one body? This is starting to sound a lot like one of those Japanese shows that Dudley used to watch before aunt Petunia found out and stopped him because she felt it was not a 'normal' show to watch," Harry said thoughtfully as he gave Havyn a careful look. "How can I be sure that you are not just some sort of creation that I have created thanks to my magic after watching a few episodes of the show about that crazy tri-coloured hair boy?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh!? That takes me back! It was a big favourite of mine! I loved it, it gave me a lot of great ideas on how to cope with our situation," Havyn replied excitedly surprising Harry. "As for how you can believe me, just ask aunt Minnie and aunt Poppy. I sort of picked up from the show a few tips on how to take over control of your body and I-"

"WHAT! You can do what?!" Harry all but yelled, losing what little trust he had gained during their conversation as he stared at Havyn with shocked eyes. "How can I trust you? Are you the reason that I have been having those dreams? Wha-"

"You can trust me because I am your twin brother, I have only got your best interests at heart and I only took over your body if I had to. I always make sure that you get into bed if you fall asleep in the library, I make sure that you have enough to eat, if you forget to do your homework I sneak down into the common room and do it for you, I guide your hand in certain situations and...after the Yu-Gi-Oh! show I looked up more and I enjoy watching anime and manga," Havyn said as he skirted around the edge of the topic. As he glanced away slightly he missed how his brother's face softened slightly at his words. "As for the so called Dark Lord...you did have this strange green presence in your mind that turned out to be a Horcrux-"

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asked with a frown as he butted in without meaning too, his curiosity got the better of him though.

"I asked the stranger in our mind area the same thing, and the only reason I know is because the stranger decided to gloat about how smart and powerful he is. A Horcrux is basically a piece of someone's soul. In our case it turned out to be Voldie's soul, something must of happened when he tried to kill us that night but failed. I have spent the last few years making sure that the Horcrux cannot and does not hurt you my dear twin, some of which was very fun for me to do~!" Havyn said happily, missing the luck of horror that flashed across his twins face. "Anyway, I think I am getting a bit off track. As for aunt Poppy and aunt Minnie, well they caught me during my own midnight wanderings during our first year."

"How did they know that it was you in control and not I?" Harry asked, feeling his curiosity taking over once again. Feeling his emotions act like as if he was on a roller coaster Harry decided to go with the flow. After all he could always think things over at a later date and if he needed to ask his so called twin brother a question it was not as if he was very far away. "Is...is there a way for us to get you your own body? Is...is there a blood test or something we can do to make sure that we are twins?"

"My hair, it is the only small difference between us and even then it can be hard to tell us apart as people sometimes do not pay full attention to their surroundings," Havyn explained kindly. "As for your other questions...if there was a way for me to get my own body I would of done it already, after all I need to protect my brother! As for testing to make sure we are really twins you can ask aunt Poppy, she had to take some blood and magic samples for medical reasons. If you want proof just ask her and she will show you the results."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly while making a mental note to make a visit to not only the Hospital Wing but also his Head of Houses office.

"Now that all of this horrible truth telling information is over with I want to start bonding with my little twin brother!" Havyn said sweetly making Harry wonder if his twin brother had what Charlie and Bill suffered from according to Ron, over protective big brother syndrome. Harry's thoughts though was pushed aside as Havyn gave him a smile worthy of the Marauders. "How about we have a little fun with Dumbles? I have a plan that involves all of the other twins at Hogwarts...starting with our favourite set of twins. The Weasley twins."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge and the As Much As You Can Challenge.**

**Warnings: AU, Character Bashing, Sort of Character Death, Violence. Various warnings, not sure yet though. Will add here as I go along.**

**Prompt: Write about the Weasley Family.**

**Chapter 6**

"The Weasley Twins?" Harry asked as he parroted his elder brother, even in his mind he knew that it would take some time to get used to calling the newly discovered Havyn by his family title. "They are all under Dumbledore's thumb! If you are really in my mind then you'll know what I overheard earlier today between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!"

"While they and most of the Weasley family are under Dumbledore's control Mr. Weasley, Percy and the twins are not," Havyn replied with an understanding smile on his face. "I am not sure about the eldest two Weasley children as we have only met them once or twice. Why do you think that you have been getting a little voice in the back of your head giving you hints about their true characters for?"

At Harry's pointed look Havyn let out a sheepish laugh and continued talking.

"Right, well the main goal of my plan is to get revenge on Dumbledore, make old Snake-face pay for everything his has done to us and find somewhere we can truly call home. Be it in this country or another one," Havyn finished as he looked to Harry for his approval. "But to do that we need to break down our master plan into bite size stages."

Harry raised one of his eyebrows. "And how will involving the Weasley Twins do any good? Would it not be better to talk with Mr. Weasley and Percy as they work in the Ministry?"

"That is a good idea...one that I have never thought of," Havyn said, his smile growing as Harry glowed under his small amount of praise. "We could write them a letter with Hedwig and see how it goes from there while we see if the Weasley twins would be willing to help us out with the first stage of my plan."

"And are you going to tell me just what this stage one of your plan is, possibly newly found twin brother of mine?" Harry asked as he folded his arms only to brush aside Havyn's slightly hurt look. "You might of been in my mind long enough to easily read me but until I get the confirmation from Madam Promfrey I am not going to fully trust you. Now tell me this stage one of yours."

"It is simple, it will be classed as a few things go missing at first only for people to take notice when they realise just how much has gone missing then hopefully afterwards they'll realise that something's have to come in pairs, like us twins," Havyn said as he did his best to ignore the true but blunt comment from his brother. "We will get the Weasley twins to work their prankster magic and make one out of a pair disappear."

"One of a pair? Like one glove? Or a sock?" Harry asked in surprise only for it to turn into confusion when Havyn nodded his head madly. "What good would that do? Wouldn't it only make people hate us even more?"

"Maybe, while it is a possibility if we do it right then they will see the message that we are trying to get across, especially to Dumble-goat," Havyn answered as a serious look crossed his face. "Something's like socks and gloves are meant to come in pairs...like twins."

"I understand," Harry said slowly as he mulled things over. "But how will we know that everyone will get our message? What if they just misunderstand it? Then what should we do?"

"It won't because that is where the great big closing scene to my first stage comes into play. We will leave them with a message in the Great Hall telling them that something's are meant to be in twos," Havyn explained only to pause and give Harry a serious and dark look. "And while Dumbles and his group are busy trying to work out what is going on and not paying any attention to us we will take on Voldemort. Remember I told you about the Horcux that I unknowingly destroyed?"

Harry slowly nodded his head.

"While I researched them I found out several interesting things, like how old Snake-face is most likely to have more than one," Havyn said with a wicked expression on his face. "The first step in destroying Voldie is to destroy his Horcux's. To do that we must go to a special room I found several House Elves using. I overheard them calling it the Come and Go room."

Harry paused and thought for a moment. "I know what room you are talking about, it is the one that Neville showed me last year, do you think that room is even usable after what happened last year?"

"Yes, and Hogwarts would not of let that area of all places stay damaged for very long," Havyn replied seriously with a nod of his head. "The Room works like it does because Hogwarts is much more aware and alert then we give _Her _credit for. She knows what is going on and she knows what people need. The Room is simply her giving us the help that we need, not what we want."

"Alright...if your sure. So the plan is to go to the Room and ask Hogwarts to get all of the real Horcux's inside the room from where ever they might be so we can destroy them?" Harry asked slowly, at Havyn's grinning nod Harry continued. "Okay...so we have a plan of how we are going to start getting our revenge on Dumbledore and how we are going to destroy Voldemort's Horcux's but how am I going to get out of here? How am I going to meet up with you again?"

"That is the simple part as I have been doing it myself while taking control of your body and moving about in your mind," Havyn answered with a brotherly grin on his face. "All you have to do is picture in your mind where you want to be. For example, if you want to speak to me face to face like we are doing again just picture this room and you will find yourself back here. If you want to leave then just picture the place that you are outside of your mind."

"Okay...is it possible for me to explore my mind more? Like that big meadow like place I was in when I first got here?" Harry asked as he allowed the information to absorbed into his mind.

"Yes, and _we _can do that together at a later date as your mind can be a dangerous place," Havyn answered with a nod of his head. "Now get going and destroy those Horcux's."

"I will, thank you," Harry replied and with one final last nod of his head he closed his eyes and followed his newly found twin brother's instructions. As he did so he missed Havyn's soft smile full of botherly love.

A few seconds later Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see his twin brother still standing in front of him only to find himself proven wrong. Instead he was sitting in the same position as before on his bed, the only difference was that it was darker than before.

'I must of been inside of my mind for longer than I thought' Harry thought to himself with a frown as he pulled back his bed's curtains only to find that the dorm was now filled with his sleeping roommate's. 'I did not realise that it was _that _late. I guess that it is best to carry out the plan tomorrow when I do not have to worry about being caught out after curfew.'

With his mind made up Harry quietly climbed out of his bed and began to get ready for bed. As he did so his mind swam with the information that he had just learnt from his newly found twin. Lost in his own thoughts and planning Harry never noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him in the darkness until the owner let out a soft but sharp hoot.

"What- Hedwig!" Harry said in surprise as he quickly turned around only to find his favourite owl perched on the ledge of the open window. "The...ah, the Fat Lady...sorry girl, with everything that has happened today everything sort of got a bit ahead of me. Forgive me?"

As Hedwig let out a soft hoot and bobbed her head up and down to show she was not upset an idea came to Harry. Out of the corner of his eye Harry glanced at the scrap piece of parchment and quill that was laying half stuffed under his bed from his earlier attempt at homework.

"Hey, Hedwig, do you think that you could take a letter to Madam Promfrey for me? It needs to be delivered in the morning but not while Madam Promfrey is eating in the Great Hall. Think you can do it?" Harry asked only to get a 'of course I can, what sort of owl do you think I am' look from Hedwig. "I know girl, you're the best at what you do. I promise you that I will not take long."

With that Harry quickly grabbed the scrap piece of parchment, his mind pouring out though his hand the words that Havyn said earlier about Madam Promfrey having proof. By the time he had finished the quick letter Harry found himself battling sleep.

"Thank you for this girl," Harry said as he allowed the ink to dry before rolling it up and attaching it to Hedwig's willingly held out clawed foot. "I do not know about you girl but I am ready for bed, today has been one long and full day."

Hedwig gave another soft hoot as she watched her master tiredly finish tieing the letter to her claw. Once he was done she gave a gently tug of his messy black hair in a fond farewell before turning and flying out of the window. As she silently flew Hedwig could feel her master's gaze on her, it always warmed her heart to know just how much the master she viewed as her own hatchling cared about her.

With a quiet promise to herself Hedwig turned around one of many towers of the castle. She would return in a few hours time to make sure her master did not need some comfort from her because of his night terrors.

**To Be Continued...**

**This chapter would of been up a lot sooner but...I have just discovered an anime called Yowamushi Pedal...Depending on how the anime goes I might write some stories and HP x-overs for it. : )**


End file.
